1. Field
A polarization film and a display device including the polarization film are disclosed.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display device such as a liquid crystal display (“LCD”) and an organic light emitting diode (“OLED”) device includes a polarization plate attached to the outside of a display panel. The polarization plate transmits light of a specific wavelength and absorbs or reflects light of other wavelengths. Thus, the polarization plate may control the direction of incident light on the display panel or light emitted from the display panel.
The polarization plate generally includes a polarizer and a protective layer for the polarizer. The polarizer may be formed, for example, from polyvinyl alcohol (“PVA”), and the protective layer may be formed, for example, from triacetyl cellulose (“TAC”).
However, manufacture of the polarization plate including the polarizer and the protective layer is complicated and expensive, and also results in a thick polarization plate which leads to an increased thickness of a display device.
Accordingly, there remains a need in the art for a polarization film that does not require a protective layer.